L'amour après la haine
by LilyAndy
Summary: Ils se sont aimés, se sont détestés, mais tout pourrait bien changer. Un OS assez court sur le Steferine. J'adore ce couple :)


**Coucou tout le monde ! :)**

**Ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venue sur ce site, laissant derrière moi une fiction entamée. Me voilà donc avec un nouveau one shot sur le Steferine, avant de continuer ma fic. **

**Enjoy ! **

Alors que Stefan sirotait tranquillement une poche de sang matinale, enfoncé dans son canapé, on frappa à la porte de la pension. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée se demandant qui pouvait bien venir le voir de si bonne heure. Il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir sur le seuil, la petite amie de son frère.

\- Bonjour Elena. Si tu cherches Damon, il est sorti.

Bien que leur rupture fût difficile, Stefan était habitué à les voir ensemble. De plus, cela remontait à longtemps maintenant et les sentiments qu'il avait envers elle étaient moins forts qu'auparavant.

La jeune fille était ravissante comme à son habitude. Ses cheveux bruns, toujours aussi lisses, lui tombaient au milieu du dos. Elle portait des converses, un jean et un haut décolleté vert pomme.

A vrai dire, c'est toi que je suis venue voir.

Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

En guise de réponse, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage.

Stefan soupira longuement.

Katherine...

Je t'ai manqué ?

Pourquoi tu es habillée comme Elena ?

Pour te faire une surprise, pardi ! C'est quand même plus amusant de me faire passer pour mon doppleganger.

Et bien c'est réussi, répondit-il l'air désespéré, tu peux t'en aller maintenant ?

Tu rigole ! Je viens de la Nouvelle-Orléans juste pour te voir. Je ne vais quand même pas partir après à peine cinq minutes de retrouvailles.

Ma patience a des limites... Va plutôt embêter mon frère .

Pourquoi j'irais voir Damon alors que c'est toi que j'aime.

C'est ça...

On sait tous les deux que j'ai raison. (Elle reprit plus sérieusement) Je t'ai aimé Stefan, et je t'aime toujours. Je veux juste rattraper toutes ces années perdues. Maintenant je peux entrer ? C'est pas terrible de discuter debout sur le seuil de la porte.

Le vampire se poussa et ouvrit la porte plus grand pour la laisser entrer. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à faire, alors autant parler avec Katherine histoire de passer le temps. En revanche, elle serait obligée de partir le soir même. Il ne fallait pas exagérer tout de même.

\- Tu dis m'aimer et vouloir rattraper les années perdues. Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir plus tôt ? Demanda Stefan alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers le salon. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas où j'étais, tu m'espionnais et tu me suivais.

Katherine s'installa sur le fauteuil.

Tu as eu différentes périodes dont il valait mieux que je m'éloigne. Tu as été en mode l'éventreur et tu as éteint tes émotions. J'aurais pu dire que je t'aimais autant fois que je le voulais, tu t'en serais complètement moqué. Et puis, à l'époque, je fuyais Klaus.

Tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu veux, ce ne sont que des excuses.

Mais qu'est ce que tu veux entendre à la fin Stefan ! Oui, je suis égoïste ! Mais c'est toujours pour m'en sortir ! Je veux vivre ! Est-ce si difficile que ça à comprendre ? Pour survivre, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices.

Mais les tiens sont incompréhensibles !

Tu ne me crois toujours pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je te dise pour que tu ais confiance en moi ?!

Mais j'en sais rien !

Alors, Katherine fonça sur Stefan à vitesse vampirique et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ce dernier répondit volontiers à ce baiser sauvage. Dans le feu de l'action, ils se déshabillèrent avec rage tout en s'embrassant, déchirant leurs vêtements et détruisant tout sur leur passage. Finalement, il finirent leur tornade dans la chambre de Stefan, claquant la porte derrière eux. Ils se jetèrent sur le lit, puis sous la couette. Stefan mordilla l'oreille de la brunette et lui caressa la peau sensuellement de son cou jusqu'au creux de ses hanches. Katherine grogna de plaisir. Il terminèrent leurs course frénétique par quelques tours de langues, et reprirent leur souffle progressivement en se remettant sur le dos. Ils regardaient le plafond en se remémorant leur petite scène.

Alors, convaincu ? Demanda Katherine malicieusement.

Stefan sourit.

C'est pas parce qu'on vient de coucher ensemble que je te fais confiance.

Tu avoueras quand même que tu as apprécié.

Il ne répondit pas, préférant plonger dans ses pensées. Il se fondit dans sa mémoire et remonta jusqu'en 1864 lorsqu'il était encore humain et que Katherine l'attirait plus que tout. Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de ressentir la même chose qu'en cette grande année de changements près d'un siècle et demi auparavant. Il avait juste refoulé se qu'il ressentait car il voulait la haïr à tout prix après ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Mais en réalité, ses sentiments envers elle étaient les mêmes, il refusait juste de se l'admettre.

Katherine, de son côté, regrettait presque d'avoir mis autant de temps à rejoindre Stefan et à faire ce qui venait de se passer. Elle passa un doigt sur sa bouche et sourit, heureuse que le vampire ne l'ait pas repoussée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé enfin ?! C'est quoi ce chantier ! Stefan !

Cette voix, visiblement très en colère, fit sortir les deux amants de leur rêverie.

Je crois que Damon est rentré, dit Katherine amusée.

Cette dernière s'enroula dans la couette et descendit, ses cheveux flottant dans son dos. Ils étaient maintenant en bataille, et avaient perdu leur raideur, laissant place à de belles boucles brunes.

Quand à Stefan, faute d'avoir trouvé ses vêtements dans le champs de bataille, il rejoignit le salon avec une simple couverture enroulée autour de la taille, trouvée sur le fauteuil de la chambre.

Mais qu'est ce que...

Salut Damon, tu ne devais pas passer voir Bonnie pour régler certaines choses, demanda Stefan, gêné.

Ça y est j'en vient, répondit son frère les sourcils froncés. Tu m'explique ?

Euh, et bien... comment dire...

Laisse moi deviner. Elle a frappé a la porte, s'est jetée sur toi évidement tu n'as pas pu refuser, du coup vous avez passé une matinée torride.

Euh, c'est à peu près ça, oui.

Tu es jaloux Damon ? Demanda Katherine rayonnante et sarcastique.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, attrapa sa veste fermement et repartit rapidement vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna une dernière fois...

Au fait, vous avez intérêt de nettoyer tout ça ! Et vous me devez un vase grec, une table en chêne cirée et deux cadres en or massif !

...avant de disparaître complètement de la vue des deux vampires.

Katherine se mit à rire et Stefan à sourire en entendant la jolie brune. Il ne l'avait pas entendu rigoler ainsi (c'est à dire sincèrement), depuis très longtemps. Ils plongèrent tous les deux sur le canapé et le jeune homme attrapa Katherine afin de l'embrasser longuement.

Tu sais, ça me fait plaisir que tu réagisses comme ça, Stefan, dit la brunette sérieusement.

Tu sais quoi ? Commença Stefan radieux, finalement, je vais peut-être te laisser ta chance.

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ;) **

**Et désolé pour la durée de cet OS. Je sais qu'il est très court :)**


End file.
